Kaius Falchion III
Kaius is first encountered at the Haunted Horsewoman Inn and Bar in Misty Cross. There, he buys some drinks for the party, plays shuffleboard with Maatzyn, and requests aid in traveling to Norrence in King's Promise. The party agrees to help the stranger the following morning, and he buys them rooms to stay the night at the inn. The following morning, he shops for supplies with the party before leading them to Two Crosses Brewery. Kaius has an agreement with Stallan Latham, the owner of the brewery, that he will smuggle Kaius and the party to Norrence in beer crates, provided they rid the brewery of Mist Nereids. After defeating the nereids and uncovering the murder of Stallan's sister Kiralynne, Kaius reveals himself to be the crown prince and rightful King of King's Promise. Kelber Ornie and other citizens of Rymoor could not recognize him, however due to a body swap spell. The body swap spell was orchestrated by Archmagus Philimus. With powerful magic drawn from a mysterious Shadow Elf Girl, Philimus swapped the souls of Kaius with his aged dying uncle Sembard. The goal was to keep leadership in the hands of a more traditionally minded and malleable King, rather than suffer Kaius's forthcoming progressive and humanitarian rule. To prevent Kaius from dying in Sembard's body, his loyal mage Balis switched him into the body of an imprisoned beggar and snuck Kaius out of the castle. Kaius suspects that Stallan was paid off or working for his enemies when, after traveling in crates to Norrence, they are gassed and wake up in the dungeons. Skampersand explains that the crates were gassed upon entering the city where he was identified as a threat to the king and also, that Monteif Winsome had identified Adeline, Jünk, and Maatzyn as enemies. After receiving aide from via Ornie from the outside, Kaius, Jünk, Adeline, Maatzyn, and Dead-Eye Jol escape from the dungeons, rescue Balis, and kill torturer, Thresh Gallun. They have a difficult battle against a palace guard, Adept Margera, and the Jailor, but Kaius's devoted Silent Sister, Taryn rescues them. Kaius then leads the charge to the main throne room, creating a diversion along the way by lighting a fire in the Archmagus's Audience Chamber. Kaius then convinces fourteen armed silent sisters to stand down with the help of Taryn. He then convinces Archmagus Philimus to settle their dispute in one-on-one combat pitting Jünk as his champion against Philimus's sworn silent sister, Janessa. During the battle, Kaius loses respect for Jünk when he utilizes Skampersand to help him cheat. Ultimately, Balis is able to restore Kaius's soul to his proper body. In the wake of his victory, Kaius pledges his support to the Free People of Shel's Basin in the forthcoming battle with the Gnomes. He also offers Maatzyn his horn of leadership, but Maatzyn declines. He allows Ornie and the party to exit with the Hand of Almone and the Black Crystal skull wishing them well on their journey. Category:Guests of Quest Category:Humans